mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Winthefight/Adlin' Keui
Adlin' Keui As Him. Adlin' Keui was born in the Zipangu Region, into a village of Kunochi. His father was not found, while he was raised by Kunochi. Trained in the arts of Martial Arts, Kung-Fu, and Karate, he is a professional user in almost every aspect of those skills. He also was taught Kunochi magic, and knows many spells to cloak his own appearence, etc. He is a rather calm man, due to his hard, long training and meditating. A calm man, he almost never loses his calm aganist his foes. To his friends and foes, he seems like an emotionless asshat. Around his village, with the Kunochi and without his suit on, he is one of the nicest men around his town. Although he is the only one actually allowed in it. Never losing his edge in battle, his endurance is extremely high including his agility. Stats, and Skills. Kunochi Cloud. This spell, only know to Kunochi, is used by him in almost every fight. Using a dependable amount of energy, he can leave a large cloud near him and use this to cloak his presence. With both Mamono and Humans, his energy becomes impossible to see in the cloud. Clone Spliting This spell is known to almost every professional Kunochi assasian. It can split only a miniscule amount of your energy into a clone, and this clone can usually last about two minutes before poofing away. Suns Ray Since he has an Fire Elemental, or an Ignis, he can use the heat around him to his advantedge. It heats up the area around him and around the enemy, while this changes his own vision to snake-like. He likes to use this at night, and in his Kunochi Cloud attack. (More to be added.) His Ignis, Igi. Igi is a basic Ignis, slightly corrupted by sex with Adlin' Keui. She likes to have him shoot fire from gasoline he stores in his hand-containers due to the pleasure it brings her, but he does not like to harm humans or Mamono unless having to. Igi is a rather jealous type, and hates when girls and guys hit on Adlin' Kuei. His Personality Adlin' Keui is a calm man, and is extremely flexible. Due to constant meditation and sexual training with Kunochi, he is one of the calmest men to be found. He has a soft spot for sweet, spicy, and mushy foods though. Even around strangers, he will devour the food happily and speak almost like a kid. When fighting, he is a merciless warrior and fighter. He has one weakness, though. If his foe has any family, wife, child, even a husband, he will completely hesitate to bring down his blade on his foe. In most situations, he will let the foe live as long as they promise to stop what they are being attacked for. Sometimes, even when not wanting to, he has been forced to bring down his sword due to their actions. He would carry their body to a secluded area, and bury them himself. In most cases, he is one of the most honest, respectful men around. Due to his physical appearence under his Ninja-Wrap, he almost never takes it off around strangers. Around the age of eleven he was captured by Order soliders, and relentlessly tortured by them. They left many scars on his abdomen, back, legs, and arms. Before he was about to be killed due to not revealing any information, his entire village bust through the jail, and rescued him. He wears the robes around his body, and black loose pants. He pulls it down from his mouth occasionaly, and it reveals a large scar going down his lip. Category:Blog posts